clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MechaBlaze/Clash Royale: Guide for troop counters, tower levels, troop strategies and more.
Guide for troop counters, tower levels, troop strategies and more. Clash Royale. The game where you use troops to destroy enemy towers. There are many strategies and counters for each and individual card in the game. Today, we will be covering all of this along with a few other important things. So let’s head right into it. Arena 0 (Training Camp) Arrows (Spell card): Arrows are a 3 elixir (common) spell card. This cards purpose is to get rid of light troops such as Skeleton Army (Arena 0), Spear Goblins (Arena 1), Goblins (Arena 1), Skeletons (Arena 2), Minions (Arena 2) and Minion Horde (Arena 4). This can also be used to eliminate a bunch of light troops at once as well as finishing off towers. Strategy: Use this to get rid of small bunches of light troops at once (Minion Horde, light troops, Princess etc.). This can be used to deal with the Goblin Barrel (Arena 1). When the enemy side launches the Goblin Barrel and hits your tower, use your arrows to stop the Goblins from doing a lot of damage (25 crown tower damage + 198 Goblin Level 4 damage = 223 damage). Arrows can be used to destroy towers with really low hitpoints (around 50~1hp). Counter: Be aware that sometimes people try to use light troops or Goblin Barrel as bait to force you to use arrows. From there they could use the Goblin Barrel (if they haven’t used it or use the mirror (Arena 6) or they can use mass hordes of light troops or Minion Horde if it have them. Bomber: (Long Range Attacker) Bomber is a 3 elixir (common) troop card. The purpose for this card is to deal AoE (Area of effect / splash) damage to ground troops. This can be used to deal with a group of light troops at once Strategy: Use the bomber when you want to deal with a group of light troops (keep in mind, you need to protect the bomber from troop damage as it has low hitpoints). You can also use to protect high health troops [ Knight (Arena 0), Giant (Arena 0), Giant Skeleton (Arena 2), Barbarians (Arena 3), Pekka (Arena 4) and Golem (Arena 6) ] from swarms, such as the Skeleton Army. Counter: Bomber can be easily defeated if distracted. You can also use troops with high DPS (Damage per second) such as Mini Pekka (Arena 0), Pekka (Arena 4), Prince (Arena 0) and Wizard (Arena 5). Other counters are air troops such as Baby Dragon (Arena 0), Minions and Minion Horde to destroy the bomber as they cannot target air troops. Archers (Long Range Attacker): Archers are a 3 elixir troops (common) troop card. They spawn two archers when used. Archers are long range attackers and they can also target air troops. Strategy: Archers can be used to counter light troops. They can also be used to back up high health troops. Archers can be used to attack Balloons, Minions and other air troops. Counter: Archers can be countered by waiting for them to come to your territory and distract them by using Goblins (Arena 1), Spear Goblins (Arena 1), Minions or Knight. The tower will finish off the archers while they distracted. Knight (Melee): Knight is a close range 3 elixir (common) troop card. This card can be used to counter light troops. Alternately, the Knight can be used as a meat shield for your troops. Strategy: Use the knight to soak up damage. Also protect the knight using your troops. Can also be used to back up high health troops. Counter: Minions are good counter as 3 swipes of the minions and tower damage will defeat the knight easily. Swarming is also another option as the knight can only target troops one at a time. Fireball (Spell card): Fireball is a 4 elixir (rare) spell card. It is used to destroy large amounts of troops (AoE) with low to medium hitpoints. It can be also used to hit towers from far away. Strategy: Use this to do damage to troops with high HP and to destroy a bunch of troops in a pinch. This can be used to bring Barbarians or Three Musketeers to critically low hitpoints (Try to hit it with the enemy tower). The tower should be able to kill the barbarians in 1 shot. Depending on the level of the fireball and barbarians. (Ex. Level 4 Fireball vs. Level 4 Barbarians 1 shot from tower to finish off. Level 4 Fireball vs. Level 3 Barbarians, instantly destroyed. Level 4 Fireball vs. Level 5 Barbarians, 2 shots from tower and vice versa). Counter: Always be aware that your opponent might have the fireball.Test him to see if he has it. Bait him to use it and send in troops to do damage to the enemies tower. Mini Pekka (Melee): Mini Pekkas are a 4 elixir (rare) troop card. They can be used to defeat troops with high hitpoints, can be used to take down Spawners [ Goblin Hut (Arena 1), Tombstone (Arena 2), Barbarian Hut (Arena 3), Furnace (Arena 5) ] and defences [ Bomb Tower (Arena 2), Cannon (Arena 3), X - Bow (Arena 3), Tesla (Arena 4), Inferno Tower (Arena 4) and Mortar (Arena 6). Strategy: When a Giant Skeleton is alone, use only a Mini Pekka. It should defeat the Giant Skeleton and the bomb the Giant Skeleton holds will only kill the Mini Pekka. You can also use the Mini Pekka to defeat high DPS or AoE troops (Witch , Valkyrie , Wizard, Musketeer ). Place it behind (when dealing with Witch as Mini Pekka focuses on the skeletons the Witch spawns) or beside (when dealing with Valkyrie or Wizard). Can be used to take down Spawners, Defences and Offensive/Defensive Buildings (X-Bow , Mortar ). Can also be used to defeat a Knight and high HP troops. Counter: Mini Pekka can be defeated by swarming it or using air troops. Use cards such as the Tombstone (When destroyed, spawns 4 skeletons), Skeleton Army, Spear Goblins etc. You can also increase the amount it walks by luring it to the middle using any defense or troop. Musketeer (Long Range Attacker): Musketeer is a 4 elixir (rare) troop card. It can be used to take out Balloons, Minions, Minion Horde or Cannons from long range. It is able to eliminate light troops in one hit. Strategy: Use the Musketeer to back up troops. You can also use it to take down balloons and minions. Musketeer can hit cannon from long range without taking damage. Counter: Swarm the Musketeer as it can only target one troops at a time. Try not to let this focus on your tower as it does a decent amount of damage. Giant (Melee): Giant is a 5 elixir rare troop card. It can be used as a meat shield to soak up damage from defensive buildings and troops. It can be also used as a last minute distraction against a bunch of troops. Strategy: Use the Giant as a meat shield. Rally your troops behind or beside the Giant to protect it. Counter: Use building cards to distract the Giant. If there are troops behind or beside the Giant, try destroying those using the Arrows or other troops. Place the defense in the middle so that both towers can target the giant at once. Prince (Long Range Attacker): Prince is an 5 elixir (Epic) card. It can be used to do high damage (x2 damage when it starts charging). Strategy: Try to get the prince to hit the enemy tower as it does a lot of damage. Paring it with the Witch or Wizard is good as the they can take out swarms which is the Prince’s weakness. Counter: Try to swarm the Price so he cannot muster up his charge. Also, you can put a tombstone to distract the Prince and make him fail his charge. Never leave the Prince alone as he can do a lot of damage to your Arena Towers. Witch (Long Range Attacker) Witch is a 5 elixir (Epic) card. It spawns skeletons and do AoE damage. It can target air troops and ground troops. Witch can be used to back up high hitpoint troops and light troops. Strategy: Try backing up the Witch with a high hitpoint troop so she cannont get hit from the front. At the same time, protect her from the back by using light troops or other AoE troops. Category:Blog posts